Uchiha Sakura's Undying Love
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Sakura marries Sasuke so he can have his other goal of reviving the Uchiha clan come true. They have 7 children. She feels sad because Sasuke doesn't love her...right? Does he still not love her after all the years they've been together? SASUXSAKU


Hello, I've been dying to write a story of when Sasuke and Sakura get married and have children. It sounds so kawaii (cute)! Anyway, here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Sasuke and Sakura's kids. I made them!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_8 years had passed since Sasuke left and finally one night he returned to Konohagakure. Everyone welcomed the traitor with open arms because he had killed Orochimaru and his own brother. The Hokage taking note of this loosened his punishment. _

_Many people wondered why Sasuke had returned, and all he could say was that he missed everyone. Three people didn't believe that. The man was still as cold as ice. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura knew something was up._

_Kakashi asked Sasuke many times why did he come back. He would answer the same thing over and over saying that he wanted to be in his hometown and that believe it or not, he loved this town. Kakashi gave up later on, knowing that the Uchiha wouldn't spill anything out unless he wanted to._

_Naruto, however was more persistent, demanding that Sasuke tell him the truth. Sasuke said that he had missed everyone and that he just wanted to be with his friends. If that is so, then why did every time Naruto asked him out for ramen or to spar with him, he declined? Why did he always say that he had better things to do and that he would see him later and never show up? Finally, after some time, Naruto also gave up._

_It was Sakura's turn, and she was ready. After all those years, she still loved him with all of her might, but she knew how to control herself now. She would not show weakness in front of the last Uchiha. One day, she saw him at the bridge, staring at his reflection in the water. She walked up to him and asked him the same question Naruto and Kakashi had._

_-"Sasuke, why did you come back?"_

_-"Do you not want me back?" he asked stoically, not even looking at her._

_-"No, it's not that! It's just…it's strange. If you say that you came back to be with your friends then why do you still push us away?" she asked. He looked up at her with no emotion in his eyes._

_-"Why don't you call me Sasuke-kun anymore?" Her eyes slightly widened at this comment._

_-"We aren't as close friends as we were before. It would be inappropriate of me to call you that." She stated._

_-"Hn. Sakura, do you still love me?" He looked back down at the water. She didn't know if she should say the truth or not, but in the end, she decided it was for the best._

_-"Yes Sasuke, I love you." She stated looking directly into his eyes once again. Emerald clashed with onyx until finally he decided to speak._

_-"Then, would you do anything for me?"_

_-"Yes, I would."_

_-"Marry me." Her eyes widened at this request and then she finally knew what he came back for. He came back to accomplish his other goal which was to revive the Uchiha clan. He asked her this because she was the only one stupid enough to accept such a proposal. He doesn't love her. Of course not, Uchiha Sasuke loves no one. Something in her heart stinged. Inner Sakura screamed 'No' but her heart said 'yes'. Maybe in due time he could love her?_

_Sakura shook her head to get these things out of her head. Sasuke was asking her to do this favor for him. She just didn't know… then finally Sasuke interrupted her thoughts._

_-"Sakura, if you don't want to, I'll understand." He stated, although his voice showed annoyance. Then suddenly, Sakura looked up to him, once again emerald clashing with onyx._

_She smiled at him, those smiles that she would only reserve for him._

_-"It would be my honor to marry you, Uchiha Sasuke." She stated still smiling up at him. His eyes had widened for a few seconds but quickly assumed his stoic face. He nodded towards her and left her there._

_One week later, everyone in Konoha knew about the engagement, and there were few people that already thought that he was marrying her for the clan. She denied them all and so did he. _

_Two months later, they were married...and that's where the story really begins…_

**PRESENT DAY**

Sakura sighed, remembering everything that had occurred that day when Sasuke and her had married. After 23 years of marriage, it seemed to her that he still didn't love her, while she, she would still do anything for him.

She wasn't completely happy, she felt as if something was missing in her life. She craved for some love out of her husband. Something that she gave up on a long time ago. She knew that Sasuke would never love her. He loved his children though. He was the best father any child could ever have. Sakura was happy because of this. What she couldn't have, at least her children did.

They had 7 children. There ages were 22, 21, 19, 16, 13, 9, and 5. She was proud of each and every one of them. They were a family of 4 boys and 3 girls. Sakura loved them all equally.

Sasuke over the years became an elite ANBU and went on many missions, so he was rarely home. When he was though, she made all of their children shine with happiness.

Although Sakura and Sasuke were both already 43 years old, they still looked the same. Many regarded Sakura as the most beautiful woman in Konoha, and her daughter Mikoto was close behind on the list.

Mikoto was the oldest of the girls. She was 19 years old. Her hair was long and reached up to her knees if she let it loose. Usually she'd hold it in a messy bun. It was the color black and her eyes were emerald. She had her own fan club but she didn't desire anyone yet. She liked her privacy and was very secluded and silent. As the oldest sister, she is a role model for all of her younger ones. She's a very kind sister although she doesn't like to show affection. She had the attitude of her father. They named her after Sasuke's mother. She gained the sharingan at the age of 10.

Sakura and Sasuke were known as the best couple in Konoha, although Sakura knew better. In front of her husband, she would smile genuinely and was always very caring to her children. None of them suspected her true feelings. After all, she was happy just seeing their children happy and him also happy. She could actually see smiles come out of her husbands face when he thought no one was looking. Every time she saw one, her heart would leap with joy.

Akio is the eldest son. His personality reflects Sakura's and when he was little, he would tell her about his inner self as well. She promised to keep it a secret and never say it to anyone. As he grew older, he became used to it, so he didn't mind. He has dark black-bluish hair and his eyes were obsidian like his father's. He obtained the sharingan at a very young age. He was 6 when he got it and his father swelled up in pride. Akio wasn't a genius or anything like that. He gained his strength with his hard work. His fiancée is the eldest daughter of Hinata and Naruto. He became elite ANBU at 17 years of age. He had no fan club because when he had it, he almost burned them all to a crisp, so girls gave up on him.

Today, Sasuke was on a mission again and they were all left at home. Sakura was told that he would arrive tomorrow, if not the day after.

The one that came after Akio was Haruki. He was his father's replica. He was stoic and showed no emotion, except to his family and friends, and that was only when they got him in a good mood. His sharingan activated when he was 12. His hair was like his father's and his eyes as well. He even had his hair styled like his father. In other words he was like mini-Sasuke. He became ANBU at 16 and still hasn't become an elite. He has the biggest fan club in Konoha. He's considered a playboy all around.

Next up is the second oldest daughter in the family. She has her mother's pink hair and it's cut up to her shoulder. She just gained the sharingan this year (16 years old). Her eyes are ebony. She has the attitude of Naruto for some reason. She acts just like him. Her name is Kagami and she's going to take the Jounnin exam this year. She never had a fan club because everyone knew she has a crush already. Since she was young, she's had a crush on Ino and Shikamaru's youngest son who was also in her gennin squad. He likes her too but he's too lazy to engage a relationship, so both of them are waiting until he's ready.

The one that comes after Kagami is 13 and his name is Matsu. His hair is long and he holds it in a ponytail. He got his sharingan last year. His IQ is 200 just like Shikamaru. He's a hard working genius, though, unlike Shikamaru. He takes his training very seriously and passed the chunnin exams last year. His eyes are brown for some reason and his hair color is a mix of black and blue. He's very loyal and is very proud of being an Uchiha. He takes everything seriously and for him training and excelling is the most important thing. His role model, unlike the others is his mother. He believes that his mother is the strongest one in this family although she's not a ninja anymore. His fan club include almost all the girl under 13, if not all of them.

The second to last child is 9 and her name is Seiko. She's very timid and is something like Hinata in personality. Although she doesn't stutter and has confidence in herself. Her hair is a bubblegum pink with streaks of black. Her eyes are a glistening emerald also. She is the child that looks most like her mother, also having her forehead as well. She hasn't gained the sharingan yet and she's still in the Academy studying. She is very smart and bright. Her best friend is her brother Akio. They're inseparable and it was like they were glued together and never be separated.

Last, but not least, is the smallest child in the family. His name is Keiji and he's 5. Of course he hasn't gotten his sharingan yet. He's very quiet and he appreciates silence. He shows his feelings but he doesn't like to talk much. He listens and then responds. For his age, he is very wise and has a strong will. At the age of 4 he asked his father to teach him how to throw shurikens. Usually Sasuke would start training their children at the age of 5, if not later. He was going to enter the ninja Academy soon. He's daddy's little boy. Whatever he wants, he gets, although Keiji isn't spoiled at all. He only asks for necessary things, like weapons or books. He's very smart and inherited his father's looks, although Sasuke says that Keiji looks more like Fugaku (Sasuke's father).

All in all, Sakura had no favorites (coughSeikocough) and admires each and every one of their children.

Today, they were having dinner and everyone was quiet except Kagami that was rambling something about how her mother's cooking is the best and that she should do more ramen so she can invite Naruto over and eat.

When everyone finished, Sakura picked up the plates and started washing them. Seiko came into the room and looked at his mother. She had an angelic face and was smiling down at him. He wondered, the genius he is, how his mother learned to raise them so well? After all, his father wasn't with them much and was always on missions. She's the pillar of this household and everyone knows that. She must really love his father, to do all the things she does for him.

Slowly, he picked up a plate and started washing it. Sakura watched as her son dried the plate and then put it in the shelf.

-"Arigatou (thank you)" she said softly to him. He beamed a smile up at her and nodded. When they were done she ordered all of them to bed, the two older brothers and the oldest sister offering to put them to bed. She nodded as thanks and they went upstairs.

Slowly she was about to step on the stairs to go to her room when she looked out the window and saw the full moon that played tonight.

She went and opened the door to the backyard. She walked out and sat down, leaning against a sakura tree.

They had a beautiful backyard, decorated with sakura trees and there's a small pond in the middle. The rest of the floor was covered by grass. She stood there, silently admiring the moon.

How she wished she were stronger. She's pathetic, can't even make a man fall in love with her no matter how hard she tried. She gave him everything she was, but it wasn't enough for him to love her. Maybe she was too little for him? What if that's the answer.

She's not good enough for Sasuke, he needed someone stronger and smarter and better looking than her. She's weak and annoying and that's why he doesn't love her.

-"I'm pathetic excuse of a person and that's why, dear moon, that's why he doesn't love me." She looked up at the moon and smiled at it. She used to always look out the window in her room and talk to the full moon. She hadn't done it much lately because she was too busy with the children. "It's been years since we haven't talked huh? I'm too little for him. I've tried everything so he could feel that at least he didn't make a mistake when he had married me." Tears started to come down her cheeks. She started crying and couldn't take it anymore.

She dropped her gaze from the moon and rested her head in her palms. She started to cry her soul out.

All those years she passed without crying one single tear, they all accumulated into this cry, this cry for him to save her because she was slowly going into the darkness he was in. There was nothing she could do, she was dying on the inside. She thought that she could handle Sasuke's coldness, but 23 years with him had been her breaking point.

Now she had to let all the suffering go so that tomorrow she could smile at her children a true smile once again and she could Sasuke everything a wife needed to give. Tonight would be her night of escape. Just one night to dedicate to herself and stop being selfless for once and cry her heart out although he can't hear her.

-"Sasuke-kun…, I will always love him for all eternity and I will always do what he wishes. Forever, but I wish he could love me back." She whispered to herself.

Too caught up in her crying, she didn't notice the lone figure that was on the other side of the same tree. He had finished his mission early and arrived at home to see no one downstairs. He decided to go upstairs to his room and sleep because he was too tired when he heard a door close.

Thinking that it was a robber, he decided to investigate. He approached the door that lead to the backyard to see a pink-haired beauty sit under one of the sakura trees. He knew it was his wife.

He approached stealthily and heard everything she said. Did he really torment her like that? How is it possible for her not to notice that he…he…l-l-loved her. Had he not shown his feelings to her?

Thinking back to the past, he suddenly discovered that it was true that he hadn't showed her any sign of his love toward her. How could this woman still love him after all he made her pass through? He decided to not make her suffer anymore.

-"Sakura" he whispered. Her eyes shot open as she saw the lone figure dressed in black approach her and sit next to her. He looked at her and smirked.

-"Sasuke-kun, when did you arrive?" she asked hiding her face from him so he wouldn't have to see her tears.

-"A few minutes ago." He said. "Still talking to the moon?" With that her eyes widened. He had heard everything she said. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and looked at him.

-"Yes, I like the moon. It's always changing into something more beautiful each time I see it." She said as she smiled at him. He looked at her and then at the moon and then his gaze wandered on her again.

-"I guess you can say that the moon reflects you." He stated deepening his gaze on her. She looked at him confused and all he could do was smirk. "No, you aren't like the moon are you? You were always beautiful, and you still are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said. Tears were about to fall while she tried to make them stay there. Since when had Sasuke given her a compliment?

What happened next, she wasn't expecting. He leaned down to her face level and kissed her. The kiss started soft and later became possessive. She loved it when he kissed her like that. It felt as if he really did love her. He pushed her down on the grass restraining her wrists with his hands.

After they broke the kiss, Sasuke lifted his gaze to meet hers. Onyx mixed with emerald. Sasuke smiled at her, a heartwarming smile, and pecked her on the lips again before meeting her gaze again.

-"Sakura, Aishiteru (I love you)" Sakura's eyes widened as the tears from before came back and she started to cry. He loosened his grip on her wrists as she swung her arms around his neck.

He picked her up bridal style and took her to their room. All the kids that were supposed to be sleeping at this hour saw the whole scene, from the part of Sasuke sitting next to Sakura up to the part where they left towards their room.

The kids couldn't sleep all night, because of the moaning and screams that came from the other room. When Keiji asked why they were screaming and if it was because they were in pain, everyone started laughing and he looked at them puzzled.

-"Don't worry Keiji-kun, they're just learning how to love again." Said Akio as he picked up his little brother and took him to his bed while the others also went to theirs.

END-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it was long and I congratulate the people that made it this far. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors and if you guys want a sequel then I have to get a lot of reviews!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
